Zorndyke
Dr. Jung Zorndyke is the main antagonist of the sci-fi anime series Blue Submarine No.6. History Jung Zorndyke was born in Tirana, Albania. Details of his early life are mostly unknown but at some point, Zorndyke graduated from the University of Tirana and decided to study in the United States to research a hybrid gene project. After doing research at Caltech and MIT he became the head researcher on the food DNA production research project. Later, he moved to England and continued to work at the government clone science institution. With venture capital investors’ help, he got involved in the Socodara Okiami hybrid gene project. Zorndyke became one of the most brilliant and recognized scientists in the world and one of the wealthiest. Tragedy and Disillusionment After returning to Albania, his wife and much of his family were killed because of his research. The last words from his public speech at the University of Tirana were "Chaos, Cosmos, Eros, Thanatos". He joined others in the creation of an organization known as "Blue" and changed the research facility that he bought with his own money into a Blue military base. He finished the research on the Chimera, which is the science of two cells combining in one. But as it turns out, when his wife and children were killed in a racial cleansing, he went mad with grief, rebelled against the Blue organization and occupied the South Base. He decided that mankind needed to be taught a lesson in humility and that despite recent achievements, nothing had truly changed: though they had colonized the ocean floor, solved the world hunger problem, taken great strides towards mastering genetic sciences, and filled most material needs, they have actually regressed ethically; war and strife were as common as ever, now only because of the most insignificant of reasons – prejudice. In an attempt to teach the world the pointlessness of race he decided to reduce the number of humans alive. He also created a highly intelligent race of genetically created ocean-adaptable chimera, made from genes of the various animals of the world. This race was completely loyal and obedient to Zorndyke and he came to love them as his own children. Destroyer of the World The first stage of Zorndyke's plot involved the melting of the ice caps and massive flooding that covered many cities all across the world. This also created a more broad domain for the various creatures he created using the captured South Base. He also modified a portion of Antarctica to serve as his personal home. This portion became tropical and contained jungle forests and a small village. Beyond the village was a massive chasm where Zorndyke had constructed the machinery he intended to use to cause a pole shift (reversing Earth's magnetic poles). This is predicted to cause severe waves of solar radiation to seep through the atmosphere and cause the destabilization of the Earth's continents. Naturally, Humanity would not sit back and be destroyed without a fight, the Blue Organization became a global military force and battle against Zorndykes forces for several years. Final Stage of the War Zorndyke died during the final campaign of the Blue Fleet. Hayami Tetsu was sent ahead, along with Mayumi Kino in an attempt to resolve the conflict with Zorndyke so the missiles would not have to be used. Zorndyke had gambled on the chance of the Blue Fleet using nuclear weapons as its trump card. He had arranged it so a nuclear blast would instigate the polar shift. Before he died, he told Hayami and Kino to tell Blue fleet to avoid the two poles, as those are sacred land to 'his children', the hybrids, as well as the oceans around them. He also encouraged them that humanity could live at peace with 'his children' if they were treated peacefully and as equals. The nuclear strike was called off. Death It can be reasonably inferred that Hayami was the one who killed Zorndyke. Zorndyke died immediately after their confrontation. Killing Zorndyke is what Hayami's superiors, and the rest of humanity, would have demanded from him. When he was attacked by Verg and accused of having killed Zorndyke, Hayami did not deny it. Most importantly Hayami's last words in the series are "...I've killed a lot of people, Kino...but this was the very first time when I killed someone in the light and face to face.". This could refer to no one but Zorndyke. After Zorndyke died, his body was carried in to the ocean, as his final resting place, by 'his children'. The fighting between the Chimera and humanity may or may not continue but Verg's choice to spare Hayami's life and Hayami's bond with Mutio can be seen as proof that the two races can indeed come to an understanding learn to exist together. Personality Despite his atrocities, Zorndyke was not necessarily the megalomaniac he was made out to be. He felt that humanity had too much pride. Each invention only serving to boost their ego. He felt humanity was getting too soft without competitors. One day, he realized all his work only served to perpetuate humanity and all its problems; so he decided to turn his back on them and create a balancing life form. It is possible however that he still had some faith in mankind as he engineered a chance for them to possibly decide to coexist with his creations in hope of a better future. It was speculated that Zorndyke had hoped that someone in the Blue fleet would come to their senses and not use the nuclear missiles, for they bring about the catastrophe humanity was trying to prevent. He hoped instead that humanity would send emissaries such as Hiyami and Kino, to speak with him and bring the peaceful coexistence he hoped for into being. Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Elderly Category:Destroyers Category:Male Category:Anime Villains Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Tragic Category:Vengeful Category:Delusional Category:Big Bads Category:Misanthropes Category:Anti-Villain Category:Parents Category:Affably Evil Category:Lawful Evil Category:Leader Category:Monster Master Category:Wealthy Category:Successful Category:Deceased Category:Honorable Category:Genocidal Category:Evil Creator Category:Sophisticated Category:Suicidal Category:Redeemed Category:Terrorists Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Obsessed